Knight Harry Potter
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: After GOF Harry had a dream a dream that would help him changer everything. Note Dumblore and Weasely. a mix of Sayain and Jedi power.
1. Chapter 1

Knight Harry James Potter A/N my first harry Potter fic. i am mixing some Syain power and Jedi power together

It was just after he had told Fudge of the return of Voldermort. Harry was so angry with Fudge about his reaction to Voldermorts return. When this dream happen. You must go to Potter manner there you will find the power to distroy him. The voice in Harry head said. The voice was calm and soft it had a warm feeling to it.

So Harry got up and went to his dorm and called Dobby. Yes master Harry Potter. Dobby said. "Take me to Potter Manner." Harry said. Dobby nodded and with in a sec. they were gone.

The next few days everyone searched for Harry Potter. Dumbledor was getting more and more angry. Harry must go back to his aunt and uncle so i can control him. Dumbldore thought. Little did he know that when Harry returned Harry would change everything.

No one saw Harry Potter till the start of his sixth year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

A/N Please send reviews.

Hermione cried as she look all around Hogwarts for Harry. Harry the boy she loved. Why Harry why did you go. Hermione thought has she cried.

As Hermione walked back to the common room. she heard something that would shock her.

How can you not know where he is? Mr Weasley. Dumbledor asked.

Sir i dont know he didn't tell me anything. Ron said.

You should have gone threw his stuff we pay you to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't study hard. Snape said.

Hermoine was shocked. Ron was being paid to keep and eye on Harry. she kept listening.

Now Ms Weasley how is your plan on seducing Harry going? Dumbledor asked.

He has not paid much notice of me this yer. He has spent all his time with that Mudblood. Ginny said.

Dont worry i have a plan for her but it wont start until her sixth year. Dumbldore said.

Hermione was shocked. The two people Harry and her had thought were her friends were using them.

Hermoine ran for her dorm she knew she had to wait for Harry'd return. Harry i hope you are ok. hermoine thought.

Far from Hogwarts Harry and Dobby appeared in front of this big house. on the porch stood a man with black eyes and a big moustache. Hellow Harry i am Zoltan. i have been sent to train you. Zoltan said.

How do you know who i am? Harry asked.

Zoltan look at Harry with kind eyes. I have watched you from a far since you were born. You are going to distroy Voldermort and bring peace to the wizarding world. For that you must be trained. Zoltan said.

Harry was shocked.

Harry i must tell you Dumbledore is not a good man. He put you with your aunt and uncle knowing the way you would be treated. He wanted you like this so you wouldn't be powerful.  
he paid the Weasleys to be your friends and to make sure you dont study to hard. Zoltan said.  
Harry was shocked. What about Hermoine? Harrry asked. Zoltan looked happy. She has nothing to do with it. infact she has just found out that they plan to use here to. Zoltan said Harry you can do what they want or you can be indpendent and show the world that people like Voldermort and Dumbledore cant dictate to anyone.  
All you have to do is train with me. ZOltan said.

I know this is shocking for you but long tearm it will be good for you. Zoltan added.

Harry was shocked at the Weasleys Betrayel. What do i have do it. Harry asked.  
Zoltan look at Harry. Lets get to work. Zoltan said.

note Zoltan is Bassed on Tom Selleck

Next Chapter will be the start of Harry's sixth year where he returns to Hogwarts


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes. Sorry i have not updated in a while i have been look at ways to make it better and longer. So here is chapter 3 Harry Rueturns

It had been over a year since Harry had gone. Dumbldore had looked every where but could not find him the Order of the Phoinox had also but they had not found him.  
At the same time Harry was training to use his power he was now buffet up with weeks and weeks of training his body was now trim as ever He was not the skinny kid anymore but a young man ready for war and war would come. Zoltan was really happy. "You have mastered all your powers Harry you now can call your self a Sayain." Zoltan said. Harry new the reasons for all this traning. the prophecy that Zoltan had told him about. The fact that the Weasley's were using him.  
the only person he now cared about was the girl he loved Hermione. and he knew what he had to do. Harry used a porkey and arrived in Diagon Ally wearing a black hood over his head. we walk around and saw most of the poeple hurrying around Harry had Kept up with what was going on threw Dobby. Dobby was his spy and friend and Dobby loved it. Then he saw his Target Malfoy. Draco's father. Harry knew that killing him would send shock waves threw all of them and thats what he wanted. Harry loaded His Gun. and walked over "Hi Malfoy" Harry said. "Get away from me." Malfoy said.  
"Now now sir is that the way to treat the boy who lived." Harry replied as he showed his scar. "Potter where have you been? Malfoy asked with a disgust. "traning to kill you." harry said as He put his hand on Malfoy's cheat and used and enagey blast. BANG. MAlfoy layed on the gound with a big hole threw his body.  
Then Harry used instant transmiton to leave the scean.

The next day all over the news papper were pics of Malfoy dead on the street. The papers had differnt ideas as to ho did this and Fudge was qouted saying "who ever did this will Pay" Harry didn't care. He killed one Malfoy the other would die tonight at Hogwarts.  
Latter that evening as all the students and Profesors were eating the doors of the great hall open and a man wearing blakc walked in Dumbledor Grabed his want anf pointed at the man. "who are you what do you want?" Dumbldore yelled. The Dark man pointed his finger up and all the wands that were being held at him ended up in his left had.  
This Shocked everyone. "Who am i you asked. I Am the man who killed Malfoy Snr." the man said in a deep voice. "YOu Bastered" Darco yelled. Darco pointed his wand at the darked man "sectumsempra!" Darco yelled. The dark man just stood there as the spell came at him. Then at the last min he jumped doing a flip he landed behind Draco. "like father Like Son." the Dark man said "Today you have been killed by Harry Potter." Harry wihsperd into Dracos ear. Darco look scared. then Darco looked down and saw the energy come from Harry hand and then he felt a sword go threw his gut. Darco was dead his body gutted like a fish. Everyone stood there in shock.  
How could this guy move so fast and kill. "who am i you ask I am Harry Potter. But these days i go buy Darth Sayain." Harry said.

A/n sorry about spelling mistakes. please i would like some ideas on dumbldors reactions and everyone elses. Dont forget Review please


	4. Chapter 4

the whole school was shocked Harry Potter had just killed Draco Malfoy. Snape looked ready to kill. "Harry where have you been?" Dumbldore asked. "Headmaster only my friends have the right to call me Harry you must adress me as Darth Sayain. And before you think i am become like Voldermort. I am not. i kill thoes who have the dark Mark." Harry said then grabbing Malfory arm and showing everyone that Draco has the dark Mark. "Harry you have become dark. they should have second chances." Dumbldore said. "NO WAY IN HELL!" Harry yelled. Do you know what it takes to get the dark mark? my spy saw Draco Kill five muggle men and rape 3 muggle women all the women were 14 or younger. Harry said. "Who is your spy?" Snape asked. "YOu dare speak to me Death Eater scum." You should know Snape.  
That the only reason i have not killed you yet is because. i wont kill you with out Sirius and Lupin watching." Harry said. "Sirius and Lupan are dead. Ginny yelled. No they are not. they fake there death to help me. when i contacted them 2 weeks after i had vaniashed. i told them everything. thats when sirius faked his death. to come and join me and help me train. As for Lupin he has been my spy in your order of the phoinox. up untill 2 weeks ago When i told him to do the same"  
Harry said. "You dark lord. i let you into my house!" Shut up you pathtic waste of space. I know all about your plans with Dumbldore. Ron. Lets see...  
1 pretneding to be my friend so you could be paied out of my money. well all the mony has gone into back to my acount. 2 trying too keep Hermoine and me a part soo you coul have her and Ginny could have me. not going to happen even with the fake marraige contract dumbldore and Mrs Weasely wrote. it wont happen. And to top it all off trying to keep other people away from me well that didnt work too. So the Sayian Army stand up" i said. Hermione, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Fred, Geroge, Colin, and fifty others stood up. "We are ready to take back the wizarding world buy any means." Harry said. "Take it back from those like you Dumbledore who think that murders and rapest should get a million chances. Neville said. Take it back from Pure bloods like Ron who think that they can contorl who ever they want." Hermoine said. Ron saw Fred and Geroge standing annd was shocked. You trators! Your pure Bloods you should stand with me." Ron yelled. We rather live in a world where our mother cant dictate who we marry and what our job is." Fred and Geroge said. "To show you that i mean it watch this." Harry said. Then He turned to Snape and lifting up his hi right hand lighting came out of his fingers. Snape droped to the gorund and screemed in pain. "His is two hundred time worse then the Curiatuse curse." Harry said. Dumbldore was shocked. "Harry you must stop this!" Dumbldore yelled. "Hell no! He is a Death eater and must suffer." Harry said. "Dobby!" Hermoine Yelled. Dobby aperared. "Yes Miss Grange." Dobby said. " Can take this not to the Daily Phorpht?" Hermoine asked. "Yes Miss" Dobby said. Hermoine handed the letter to him theen Dobby disapeared. "Sayain Army Return to Base." Harry said. "Dubledore see on the Battle feild." Harry said then he disapeared with all the rest of the army leave Snape to recover from the lighting.  
Dumbdlore was shocked to the core. how could his weapon do that to Sanpe? How could Harry rase an army in Hogwarts and he didn't see it. As Dumbldore looked around close too one hundred and fifty students from the thrid year up to the seventh year had gone. he also saw Profferor McGonagall had gone with them. This shocked Dumledpre more.  
his own deputy had betrayed him. Little did he know Harry was going to shock them more.  
The next day Dumbldore sat down for breakfast still trying to come to terms with what happen yesterday. As he tucked into some pancakes. he opened the Daily Prophet.  
The head line was. POTTERS ARMY DECLARES WAR ON DEATH EATER!...

A/N Spelling mistakes and grmmer. ideas on Mrs Weasley's reaction would be nice and Mr. Weasleys too will update soon please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Voldermort picked up the paper and laughed. "Potter thinks his army can beat me. They will die like mudbloods and traitors. Voldermort yelled. Peter Pettigrew was laughing as well but in his brain he was afraid. If Potter could put an army me together this could mean his days are numbered. As for the other death eater they all laughed with Vv untill Snape turned up "my lord you must see the what Potter did to me." Snape said. "What did pathetic Potter do to you." Voldermort asked. Snape showed the memory of what happen.  
Everyone was shocked as they saw the lighting come out of Potter fingers. "What kind of magic is that? a death Eater screamed. Dumbldore is trying to find the answers but so far no luck"  
Snape said. "It makes no difference. We will prepare for an attack." Voldermort said.  
At the same time Mrs Weasley was Shocked as she read the story in the paper. "How could Dumbldore let this happen. Potter is suppose to die and we to get the money through Ginny." Mr Weasley was shocked when he heard that come from his wife. "You mean to tell me that you have been palning to steal from Harry. When he has offered us money several times." Mr Weasley yelled. "yes why do you think i have been placing love potions in his food." Mrs Weasley said. Mrs Weasley was shocked that she replied it. Tell me everything right now or else!. Mr Weasley demanded.  
"I did for the better of the Weasley name. Ginny was going to marry Harry and then Harry would die facing you know who. then we get all his money. Ron was paid by Dumbldore to make sure.  
that Mudblood Granger didn't get to much in the way and Potter not to have many friends. We would hae been rich as we could have had everything we wanted.' Mrs Weasley said as Mr Weasley glared at her. "So Ron and Ginny were paid by Dumbldore to befriend Potter so you could get the money when he died fighting you know who then Dumbldore would kill you know who and we give him the potter seat on the Wizengamot." Mr Weasley said. I did all for us." Mrs Weasley sobbed. Mr Weasley was so angry. "I cast you out of the Weasley house. i never want too see you again. SO MOTE BE DONE. Mr Weasley yelled. Mrs Weasley cried as the Weasley ring came off. " Ill deal with Ron and Ginny latter first i must see Bill." Mr Weasley said He then went to Gringotts.  
AT the same time Harry was taking his army through there morning exersize. run 20 km 200 push up and sit ups. dueling followed by firearms practise. McGonagall, stood and watched.  
" Whats your plans now that the Army is now?" McGonagall asked Harry. Captain Longbottom, Granger and my self have decided to go after Bellatrix Lestrange, i have had my spy follow her as soon as she appears in the right place we will all get her i am giving Neville this kill but i will be helping. Harry said. Sir training compleat for the day.  
Lieutenant Commander F Weasley. said. "Good have them all get some rest and make sure they are prepared for battle when the signal comes we need to be ready to take down Bellatrix and any other death Eaters with her." Harry said. Yes Sir. Fred Weasley said. Fred then ran off to follow the orders. Harry then turned to McGonagall. I would like you to take the rank of Commodore you will be in charge of making sure everyone gets their OWLS and NEWTS and magic training you will also have access to the whole Potter library." Harry. said.\  
McGonagall. looked at Harry with understanding. Harry was not just training them to fight he was training them for life and jobs after. McGonagall Nodded. "thank Sir." she said.  
"Report to Winky for your uniform and ids. Dismissed" Harry said. McGonagall nodded and left. Harry looked at the 150 people who had chosen to follow him. they have all taken up the responsibility to help the wizarding world. To help rid it of evil.

Mr Weasley turned up at Gringotts. "I am hear to see my son." he told one of the goblins. a few mins later Bill came out wearing a red, gold suit with a sword on his right hip and a gun on his left. on the suit was his name with a big P and a lighting Bolt crossed together. " Bill what are you wearing?" Arthur asked. "I am a Lieutenant Commander in Potters army. my job is too make sure that any death eaters we kill we get their gold. Admiral Potter has told me to donate most of the gold to the victims of the death eater,  
to give all the goblin made stuff back to the goblins and all the books are to go to the Potter library." Bill said. "Son i have casted out your mother from the family." Arthur said.  
"Good dad i knew you werent involved. but i couldn't tell you cause of orders Admiral Potter didn't know if you were in on this." Bill said. "Bill who else is in Potter army out of our family?"  
Arthur asked. Fred is also a Lieutenant Commander and George is a Commander. Admiral Potter made us draw straws too see who got the higher rank. Bill said. "Bill what do i do now?"  
Arther asked. "Dad do you want to stop Voldermort?" Bill asked. "Yes' Arthur said. said. "Then take up a rank and then go and cast out Ron and Ginny." Bill said. "what rank can i take?" Arther asked. "By the orders of Admiral Potter i here by grant you the rank of Lieutenant. in Potters Army.' Bill said as he waved his wand. Arthur close turned to the same as Bills except the rank. "Welcome Lieutenant." Bill said. "Thank you sir. permission to leave?" Arthur said. Bill nodded and Arthur left. Bill sent word to Admiral Potter straight away.

Arthur went straight to Hogwarts wearing his new uniform. As soon as he entered the Great HAll everyone looked at him. " Arthur what are you wearing?" Dumbldore asked. I am a Lieutenant in Potters army and i have stuff to do." Arthur said. "Potter now has his own Army dad can't you see he is a glory seeking asshole!" Ron yelled. Ronald Weasley "i herby cast you out of the Weasley house hold for crimes against the Weasley name SO MOTE BE DONE." Arthur said. Dumbldore was shocked. "Arthur isn't that a bit rash." Dumbldore said. "Dad can't you see Potter is using you." Ron yelled "Shut up both of you! Dumbldore you will address me as Lieutenant Weasley. Ron i know what you have done your mother told me everything before. i cast her out." Arthur said. "You will address Him as Captain Weasley. Dumbldore" Harry said as he walked in. Arthur turned and saluted Harry. "The head of the family should not have a low rank." Harry said. "Thank you sir." Arthur said. Arthur turned to Ginny. "Ginny Weasley I hereby ast you out of the Weasley family for crimes against the Weasley name SO MOTE BE DONE."  
Arthur said. Ginny was crying. "Harry enough of this." Dumbldore yelled. Harry laughed "Well done Dumbldore. You have made it to the second most wanted person on my army list of enemy combatants.  
You have even gone past Bellatrix and Pettigrew. I came here to give everyone else a warning if you join Voldermort you will die. if you want to join us all you have to do is leave the school and go to Gringotts and speak to Lieutenant Commander Bill Weasley. You will get the best training any wear. After the war we will all become reservist. you will get to go and do what you want.\  
The Potter army will from now on be ready to fight dark wizards." Harry said. "SHould you try and stop us Dumbldore the Order of the Phoenix will be targeted after Voldermort and the Death Eaters."  
Harry said. Then Harry and Arthur walked out. Dumbldore was so shocked. Harry had an army with ranks and everything. Little did he know that Admiral Potter and his army had plans too take out the Death Eaters. Dumbldore didnt know how hard they would fight and that they would show no mercy. Their would be no holding back by Potters Army. They would kill all the Death Eaters.

A/N I know i say Army but i like naval rank better. Please if people have any ideas let me know. also reviews would be great. once again my spelling and grammer is bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Arthur returned to the base. "Welcome to HQ. Captain Weasley." Harry said. Thank you Admiral. Arthur replied. Fred saw his dad and saluted him. "Welcome to the army Dad you will need to get a heap of training done. Fred said. Lieutenant Commander Weasley its my job to make sure Captain Weasley gets the training. Harry said.  
Sorry Sir. Fred said. Arthur look at him. "Its ok son we are in this together and ill gladly do any training you or the Admiral recommends." Arthur said. "Both of you report to Commodore McGonagall for training." Harry said. "Yes sir" Fred and Arthur said. they both ran. Harry went to his office and look at the wall a pic of James and Lilly potter hung from it. Harry looked at and cried. He was sending young people into war and some of them would die. the cost of this war to Harry was big. His parents and grand parents both died. Harry knew he was taking a big risk sending Hermione out there but she wouldn't have it any other way. just then Dobby appeared. "Sir the 20 Death eater are in Diagon Ally right now." Dobby said. "IS Bellatrix one of them?" Harry asked. "Yes Sir" Dobby replied. "I will go there right now tell everyone to meet there asap." Harry said Dobby nodded as Harry grabbed a porkey and left.  
In Diagon Ally. Bellatrix, Nott and 20 other Death Eaters were attacking everyone. "Scum you deserve this!" Nott yelled. as Not cast a killing curse an energy Blast hit it.  
Nott turned to see Harry potter stand there in the red and gold military suit a Walther P99 strapped to his left hip a sword to his right and a wand in his hand. " Enough!"  
Harry said. "Whats Baby Potter going to do tell Dumbledore." A Death Eater yelled. most of the Death Eater laughed. "I am going to kill you all." HArry said in a clam voice. the Death Eaters laughed even more. "Your crazy Potter your one against all of us and we can do magic that you can't dream off. By the time you get one of us the rest will have killed you." Bellatrix said with a laugh. It was Harry's turn to laugh. "You will have to get through them." HArry said as he pointed at the 30 members of Sayain Army. that just appeared. including Fred, George Neville and Hermione. "Attack!" Harry Yelled. Son all them members of the Sayian Army were battling Death Eaters. spells where flying every where gun shots rang out as the were fired. some of the local tried to join in but other member of the Sayain army stop them. Son it was Just down to Nott and Bellatrix the other 20 were ether dead or badly injured. the Sayain army had a few injuries but nothing major. They all made a circle around Nott and Bellatrix. Harry look at Neville and hand him his sword. "Killing her wont bring them back." Harry said to Neville. "I Know sir. But i can make sure she never does what she did to my parents again." Neville said. Just them Dumbledore appeared with his order of the phoenix. "Harry you can't let this happen. She has to have a trial." Dumbledore said. "So she can just be sent to Azkaban and the break out again. No way." Neville said. Harry ignored Dumbledore and looked at Neville. "You have your orders Capitan." Harry said. taking the sword from HArry Neville sliced Bellatrix wand hand off. "You hate muggles so much you are going to die like one i will use one of there weapons." Neville said. Turning to Harry Neville gave HArry the sword. and brought out an Ak47 loading it Neville pointed the gun at Bellatrix head. "Neville dont do it." Dumbledore yelled. BAng Neville shot Bellatrix in the head blood went every where and Nott was scared. Harry looked at Nott. "Today you wont die cause you will be my messenger. Tell the dark lord. that we are ready come and get us." HArry said. Nott touched the dark mark and dis apparated. Take the dead body's and burn them. the injured ones integrate them then kill them." Harry ordered. "Harry you can't do that." Dumbledore yelled. "Yes he can" A person from the street said. Harry and Dumbledore looked and saw heaps of people standing around. "Harry and his Army came and saved us all. They protected us." another person yelled. "You dont understand Harry cant do this they should be given a trial." Dumbledore yelled. "So they can lie and get off then come back and do the same things No Way." Another person yelled. "Potter do what you have to do take them down." Another person yelled. the whole crowd cheered. "As the Admiral and leader of this Army i promise to bring down Voldermort once and for all." HArry said. the crowd started to chant "POTTER!" "for the greater good. Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore yelled. everyone watched as the killing curse went to Harry. Harry just stood there. as curse got near Harry screamed and suddenly his black hair turned to gold his shirt rip open showing off his very muscular body and gold beams of energy surrounded his body. And the killing curse hit the gold beams it disappeared. everyone was shocked. Dumbledore couldnt believe it. "You fool Dumbledore." Harry said. as he laughed. "What is this magic?" Dumbledore asked still shocked.  
"That is my secret. i wont tell you untill we meet again on the battle field but here is a warning." Harry said. Turning he saw. Ron standing behind Dumbledore. pointing his right hand at Ron lighting came out and hit Ron. Ron fell to the ground screaming. after 10 mins of Ron suffering Harry walked over to Ron and grabbing his neck he punched Ron in the gut. Ron fell to the ground again blood coming out of his mouth. Then Harry brought out his Walther P99 shot Ron in the head three time.  
Dumbledore along with everyone else where shocked. then Hermione came up to Harry. "Everything done Sir" Hermione said. "Good have the army with draw to base and rest."  
Harry said. Hermione nodded. "That old man was a sample of what I can." Harry said then he too left.

A/N sorry for my spelling and grammer. i would like someone to be my beta reader please message me. Please review


	7. Chapter 7

After the attack in Diagon Ally more people joined Potter army. Dumbledore and Fudge tried to stop it. But even with the daily Prophet calling Potter a Dark Lord. it didn't work. Soon Darth Sayains Army had over 300 people in it doing all different things. On the other side Voldermornt started to get pure bloods from other country's and some of the other ministries of magic help Voldermort. This was becoming a world war. Pure Bloods vs muggles born and half blood. Darth Sayain vs Voldermort. Dumbledore just stayed at Hogwarts with his Order of the Phoenix they were all shocked. Britain had become the battle ground. Battles were happening everywhere Potter's Army gave no quotor. If you supported Voldermort you would die. It was at another meeting that of the order of the phoenix that Dumbledore shocked them. "We have to kill Potter." Dumbledore said. This shocked everyone. "Why Potter is doing what we're ment to do killing death eater." Moody said. Tonks and a few of the others nodded. "Potter is becoming a dark lord look what he did to my Ron." Mrs Weasley said. "Harry killed him for betraying him. if i was in Harry's place i would have done the same thing." Tonks said. "Look we can't fight among our selves we must get ready to kill Potter and his Army." Dumbledore said. Moody and Tonks said nothing. "So next time Potter's Army attacks the Dark Lords we Attack too." Snape said. everyone nodded. Moody and Tonks knew that they had to tell Harry asap. but couldnt figure out away to tell him so they decided on a different plan.

At Potter manner the army were going through their daily work out as Harry and his senior officers looked over maps and lists of Targets. "So the plan is too take Dumbledore and Voldermort at the same time." Hermione said. Everyone nodded "Once i issue the duel to Voldermort the ministry and Dumbledore will try and prevent it. Then we go there kill all the death eaters and anyone who supports Voldermort." Harry said. They all nodded. "You Have your orders then." Harry said the senior officers saluted him and went to work.  
The daily Prophet next day had this headline. "Potter issues duel to Dark Lord. Duel at Hogwarts Potter's Army VS Death Eaters. Winner gets wizarding world!"  
Dumbledore was shocked. How could Harry issue a duel with out asking him. Dumbledore knew he had to prevent this. He was ment to kill Voldermort. Not Harry.

The day came 15 years after the first time Voldermort tried to kill him. They would duel for the last time the winner got the world the loser faced death. As Harry layed in bed thinking Hermione arms warped around him. "Harry you will do good today i believe in you." Hermione said. "Thanks my love." Harry said. they both got up and got ready for todays battle. Harry knew it was time to show his whole power. So after giving final orders to his Army they all took a portkey to Hogwarts. As soon as they got there they Fudge and Dumbledore and 50 followers waiting for them. "Harry Potter you are under arrest for dark magic." Fudge said. "Harry come now you must come with us its for the greater good." Dumbledore said. Harry just laughed. "You all think that i will do as you say. No chance in hell I am here today to deal with a dark lord. Something you should have done years ago Dumbledore." Harry said. "Phase one!" Neville yelled. In a matter of seconds Dumbledore, Fudge and there 50 followers were saround by some of Potter's army. "Now you will watch as i deal with the Dark Lord and his followers." Harry said. Everyone turned and saw Voldermort appear with 500 of his followers. "Today you die Potter."  
Voldermort said. "No way." Harry said. As the all looked at Voldermorts army they saw Ginny, Percy and Mrs Weasley. the other Weasley were shocked. "I know this hard for you Arthur. But please follow orders." Harry said. "YOU HAVE BETRAYED OUR FAMILY BY FOLLOWING POTTER PERPARE TO DIE!." Percy yelled. Stand back everyone its time i revealed my power."  
Harry said. Harry then started to scream. gold beams of energy start to come out of Harry body. the earth started to shake. Harry's hair turned gold and grew then with a burst of light there stood Harry Potter. "Attack!" Voldermort yelled. The death eaters started to run and fire spells at Potter's army. The battle had begun. Spells were flying everywhere bullets were being shot. Dumbledore watched as this might battle went on body's fell to the ground there were screaming. what shocked Dumbledore the most that not one spell hit Harry as he ran in front of his army killing death eater after death eater. Hermione killed Ginny with a signal bullet. Fred killed Percy and Arthur killed Molly. Then everyone stop Harry stood in front of Voldermort and pointed his finger at him lighting came out and Voldermort screamed in pain. "What is this magic?" Voldermort asked as he screamed. 'The power.  
of Darth Sayain. a power that men like Dumbledore have tried to have but can not. It comes from a deep understanding that there is no dark or light magic. Magic is just that Magic. The power can only be used by a Potter. For we Potter are...

a/n Once again thank you all for reading this and dont forget to review it.


End file.
